Revenge Got Her to a Place Called Hell
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Sequel to Cup of Coffee…: He smirked at her and said, “Well, looks like you’re my new maid.” Why did she have to do it?


**Title: **Revenge Got Her to a Place Called Hell  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **T  
**Category: **Romance/General  
**Pairing(s): **NxM

**Disclaimer: **Nuh-uh.  
**Summary: **Sequel to Cup of Coffee…: He smirked at her and said, "Well, looks like you're my new maid." Why did she have to do it?

**Notes: **May contain OCCness.

* * *

This wasn't good news, she thought to herself as she continued to read the paper the doctor has given her earlier that day. She just found out that Natsume Hyuuga was _allergic _to sugar. If she knew this, she would have never done it.

When Sumire, Mikan's co-worker, read the paper over Mikan's shoulder, she started going ballistic. Even _she_ didn't know that Natsume was allergic to sugar. How can that be?

Mikan read over a few more lines. Natsume was taken to the emergency room, given medicine if it ever happens again, blah, blah, blah… —Wait, what was that she read?

_Natsume Hyuuga will be able to leave on October the third._Oh, shit.

October the third is today. Oh, how she prays so earnestly to God for mercy in that hour.

The phone started ringing behind the cramped counter in the coffeehouse. While Mikan was praying, Sumire answered the phone. "Hello?" Sumire answered and curled her fingers in the wires that connected to the phone.

"I'm terribly sorry—"

...

"Why don't you take it out on her—"

...

"But it's really her fault—"

...

Mikan stopped praying after hearing a few words from Sumire on the phone. Mikan did hear a deep voice on the other line, but she couldn't make out the words. Please, don't let it be that guy…

"Yeah, she's here."

Sumire glanced at Mikan who looked a little frightened. She continued to look at her from the corner of her eyes. "_Sure_," Sumire slurred the words and handed the phone to Mikan. With trembling fingers, Mikan reached for the phone and took hold of it. She pressed the receiver to her ear and quietly said, "Hello?"

_"This is Natsume Hyuuga, the one's order that you screwed up. Remember the guy who was taken to the hospital because he was choking on sugar?"_"Um… yes," Mikan answered meekly.

_"That was me and I already planned to take this situation to court."_

"Are you bloody serious?" Mikan stood in her spot with her mouth agape and astounded. "Can't we handle this like civilized people?"

_"I was planning to do that; that's why I'm taking it to court than acting childish and have an argument with you."_"Why?" Mikan whined and was tempted to hit something.

_"Because you put sugar in my coffee—something I was allergic to."_"I'm sorry; I had no clue that you were allergic to sugar."

_"Didn't I say anything about my order? No sugar? I do recall saying something like that."_Mikan was silent for a while and heard Natsume continue to speak, _"We're taking it to Imperial Court tomorrow, at three o'clock—sharp."_Then there was a ringing in the receiver; he just hung up on her. Mikan turned to Sumire who was looking bored by staring out the window and her fingers tapping against the counter.

Mikan placed the phone down and asked Sumire, "Can you go to court for me tomorrow?"

As if she knew she would be asked this, she quickly answered, "No."

"Why not?" Mikan whined and slouched until her fingertips can touch her shins.

Sumire sighed and replied, "It's not my fault that you're stupid. Do you even have a lawyer?"

Silence…

"Oh my God, you don't have a lawyer," Sumire said nonchalantly. "Fine, I'll get mine—although, it won't do you any good. You just inflicted harm on an innocent person."

"But, he was sexually harassing me!" Mikan stated so loudly that everyone (which was just the two workers and three other customers) turned to look at her.

"Natsume-kun was _not_ sexually harassing you," Sumire said and dialed her lawyer's number. "I bet you don't even know what that means."

"I do too!"

"I don't care. So when are you going to court?"

Mikan groaned and answered, "Tomorrow at three o'clock, sharp."

Sumire nodded and placed the phone's receiver to her ear. Mikan stood behind the counter, being extra quiet so she can hear the conversation on the phone. After hearing a few words exchange, Sumire hung up.

"She's willing to do it, but she also says it will be a waste of her time," Sumire said. "Her name is Hotaru Imai. Have fun losing to Natsume-kun." She walked off to clean some of the tables that had crumbs on them.

Tomorrow… it is not going to be a fun day. Cherish yesterday, live today and hope for the future. If there is any hope…

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I made a sequel to "Cup of Coffee and Sprinkles of Sugar." (Pretty _terrible_ if I do say so myself.) I'm pretty much planning it all out step-by-step. After remembering the ending how my one-shot was, I started thinking what will happen in the future for the both of them. So yah… 8D

Why am I posting this and not really working on my other stories? Well, I haven't been given all that much inspiration about them. I will start to think on them more. But this one—this is probably the first story that I came up with that I wasn't in the bathroom. I was on my bed! So yesh! I feel like slurring my words. 8DDDD

- Etsuko O. Daikama (you know, that son of a biscuit that stole all your cookies before you woke up and gave them to the hungry children? Oh yes, I am _that_ bad. 8D)


End file.
